Moon-Shore 2000
by paralifes
Summary: IVU was a website for friends. Ally Dawson meets a user one normal Saturday named Moon-Shore 2000. And that changed her life. Austin & Ally love-story. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by live *dot* laugh *dot* love *dot* x Thanks :D  
[1] No not like the injury or whatever it is.  
[2] Parody of Payless****  
[3] This was the outfit that Ally wore on Backups & Breakups. The cute red-diamond one with the cute white jacket. **

You could call me a loner in my town. Miami is a big town, but I don't have friends. The "Crew" also known as the populars, are Trish, Tilly, and Brooke, hate me with their guts, and always excluded me out when Trish and I were friends. Time changes people, especially Summer Vacation. I went to New York the whole 3 months, and when I got back, Trish replaced me with them. Don't get me wrong, but Trish doesn't fit in with the two. Tilly & Brooke are skinny, and Trish is you know... "big". Besides that fact, I turned on my laptop to go on IVU**[1]**. It's a site where you meet people online. I've been on the site for 2 weeks now, and a lot of people are nice to me. My friend count is 50. It's kind of an exclusive site. You have to pay for it, and when you meet people there, you have to hang out with them for an hour to make it official that they're friends. Yes I've spent 50 hours on the site. Plus like a lot more.

So on this boring Saturday, I was on IVU. My character was just like me, light brown hair, brown doe eyes, skinny, 4' 8". My character was buying some heels at LessPay**[2]**, and there was a character there. A guy more to be exact. His user was _Moon-Shore 2000. _His character had dirty blonde hair that feel into his eyes, brown eyes, and 6' 0" tall. I clicked to see his character more in depth, and _Moon-Shore 2000_ had muscles. He chatted me saying, _Let me pay for that_**. **He bought it cause a dollar sign appeared over his head. Than a little pop-up came up saying, _You have a gift! _I opened it, and saw they were not the heels I wanted, but other heels I was looking at.

IVU is a different kind of social site. The site name tries to translates into "I be you!" And it has a monthly fee. $3.99 a month. Since I don't buy much and I work, that is like a dollar to me. And you have to feed your IVU or they charge $10 on your part. It's kind of strict, but I don't mind.

_Hey All-Gator, do you mind if we hang out for an hour, I''ll buy you lunch :) _It's rare on this site for a guy to me lunch. Look at me, thinking only about this site. Hahaha. _Sure Moon-Shore 2000, what diner? _It was kind of risky, since all the diners on IVU are cheap. There are like 3 diners that are expensive and way out of my budget. _Hmmm... what about Fleur de Danse? _And that is an expensive, virtual French Resteraunt. It translates into Flower Dance. _Sure, right now? _And alongside on his virtual motorcycle, he took me there.

* * *

_Moon-Shore 2000_ and I spent the rest of the night hanging out. Our conversation were like texting each other. Sure all my other virtual friends were nice to me, but we spent an hour only each month. And here I was, talking to the Moon guy, for a full 12 hours. Moon-Shore 2000 felt like he was a nice guy, and it seemed sweet. Hopefully it wasn't some creep trying to go and find out where I live. _So All-Gator, it seems like you really like music, by the judge from your house ;D._ Yes, at IVU we can have "it" but you have to hang out with this person for a full month. _Moon-Shore 2000, yes but I have horrible stage-fright. _He gave me a virtual hug. _Aww ): well I am singer who loves to be on stage :D. _I smiled at his remark. As I was typing something, another comment came up. _I don't want to be straight foward, but where do you live? Just like the state (:. _It seemed so gentleman like to say that. _Miami is where I live, how about you? :) _He responded instantly. _Me too. Hopefully we meet each other one day. Anyways, it's 11 PM. I gotta go to bed. D: Bye All-Gator. _And he logged off. Wow, somebody else who goes on IVU lives in Miami? Glad, I'm not a loner.

The next day I feel relieved. Not because of my nice nap yesterday on a Saturday, but I actually have a friend here. I decided to go out today. Since Miami has hot temperatures, I went for a dress that I liked **[2]**. I stepped outside and went to go and take a walk in the park. Just my luck when Mr. Hot stuff, also known as Dallas West came up to me that exact moment. "Are you Ally?" He asks timidly. Dallas West is the #1 hottie at Miami High. The football player is a popular, but he doesn't bring that attitude out. "Yeah I'm Ally, Ally Dawson! What about you?" And my stupid self blurted those words out. *Mental face palm* And then my habit came back. Chewing my hair. "Yeah, the moon there is a crescent, like your necklace," he smiled and left.

My mind jumped straight to conclusions. He could be _Moon-Shore 2000_! Oh my god! The hottie has an IVU! My day just got better. It seemed more majestic. Hahaha. I should hint something alligators. Maybe he'll admit he's _Moon-Shore 2000. _Dallas, cute guy is talking to me, the shy girl!

"Well look who it is..." Three voices as shrill as mice who broke my thoughts. Trish, Tilly, and Brooke stood there in 3 pink skirts, and _KISS ME _shirts. Why did they have to appear out of nowhere? "Aww, look at Dorkson. She was day-dreaming about Dallas West," Brooke retorted. "Too bad, Dorkson. He's mine," she cackled a little laugh. It hurt me. Brooke is prettier, she deserves him anyways. "Bye Dorkson!" The "Crew" sashayed off. Somebody tapped me on the back. Before I even had time to catch a glimpse of their face, a note was on the ground.

_I don't think you're a dork. _

Who left me this note?


	2. Chapter 2

When that note was on the ground, somebody was watching me. It had to be. Nobody would've been behind me, since the "crew" would've have noticed. Maybe it was Dallas! He was the last one to see me before they came up. So what I did, I ran back home. I logged onto IVU. _Moon-Shore 2000 _wasn't on my mind at that moment. I needed a user who is like a sister to me was online. _RockiBlue11 _was my so called sister on this site. She chatted first. _Hey what's up? _My fingers typed really fast, because I felt hurt at what just happened. _The Crew found me at the park, and said Dallas he was way out of my league. _When I sent the message, I started crying. _RockiBlue11 _disappeared and I felt even worse. Yep, the girl who has no social life has no friends either. A pop-up came from another user.

_Moon-Shore 2000_

My tears dried up and he was sending a message already. _Hey, your character looks sad. What's the matter :(? _I told him what had just happened exactly at the park. I didn't say anything about "Dorkson" but just the word "dork." And by magic the same words on my note appeared on the message bubble. _I don't think you're a dork. _My heart stopped at that exact moment. It was Dallas! I felt so relieved at this exact moment. _Thanks Moon-Shore. It means a lot to me. :) _Another pop-up came, it had a gift. The gift was a box of magical tissues. Doesn't that seem funny? It actually helps a lot later in the game. Magical tissues are hard to come by. You only win them in best character contest, and I still had *10* coin outfits. _Have some magical tissues. :) Not trying to flatter you, but I really like your character. Do you mind if you sent me a picture of yourself? _It kind of got me by surprise. No other of my 50 friends would ask me that. This could be a pedophile trying to track down where I live. But then, it could be Dallas. _Sorry, I don't have pictures of myself on my laptop. They got deleted. How about next time? _Technically, I wasn't lying. Then _Moon-Shore 2000_ took me to another fancy restaurant that day.

Monday, the day I was dreading. My weekend was fine, but it could've been better. Sure October wasn't that bad in Miami, but Miami High School, is chaos. October is when the whole school is freaking out about the Halloween Masquerade. I don't usually go to parties, since the last one I went to was a "Back to School Night" one, but this I would go. The little table where they sell tickets was packed. I managed to slip-through everybody and went directly at the edge of the table. A senior there was looking confused and scared at the same time. To help him out, I whistled a long one, and everybody paid attention. "Everybody, get in one single and filed line! You won't get a ticket unless you're in a line!" My words affected everybody. They started pushing each other slightly, and were in a line. _Good job Ally. _"Well thank you," the senior selling the tickets said. He had some nice features. His eyes were colored of caramel with specks of brown. Since most of the guys wear cologne, he smelled like a fresh summer breeze. And his hair that's beach blonde that flips the right way. And the goofiest grin I have ever seen. Sure, juniors and seniors are friends. But this guy, never have I ever, seen him before. "Since of what you did, you get a free ticket. I'm Austin by the way," he took out his hand waiting for me to shake his. _He's such a gentleman. _Everyone stared at me. Whispers were being carried around, especially this one. "_Why is Austin, the most popular senior ever talking to a nerdy geek?" _And I knew whose voices they were from.

"Hi Austie," Tilly giggled. Tilly had the most annoying voice on planet Earth. It sounded like a Chihuahua who got hit in the voice box, and sounds 100 times squeakier. "Austie, can I get a free ticket? Since, I'm your girlfriend…"

I grabbed my ticket and ran out. Tilly ruins everything. I just met Austin, and now she embarrasses me in front of the whole school! People must think I like him now. I don't. Tilly must've done this to make me seem like a fool. Sinking down to the floor, a redhead came running to me. "Austin couldn't come and talk to you, since he's selling tickets. All he wants to know is your name," this guy was running out of breath. "Ally Dawson is my name," And with that he ran off.

**Chapter 3 is coming soon! :D Like it? Review -PARALIFES ;***


	3. Chapter 3

The day passed by quickly. After the incident that Tilly caused, I rushed straight home. Not only to eat my fruity mint swirl when I get depressed, but to go to IVU. Dallas might cheer me up. Well, I'm pretty sure it's Dallas. He complimented me, and told me I wasn't a dork. So, it made me fall for him even more. Though my day was horrible, I logged onto IVU. To my surprise, _Moon-Shore 2000 _ was already on. A pop up came up. _Hey All-Gator! What's up? _The smile grew on my face. Dallas was such a sweetheart! Another incoming message. _Since we're both from Miami, do you mind if we get to know each other more? _My heart stopped at that moment. Dallas wants to know me? Oh my god, I am mentally screaming my head off and squealing. Something nags me in the back of my mind, but I decide to ignore it. _Sure, what school do you go to? _I hit sent. _Miami High. _Yes, it's Dallas alright. _Me too!_ He immediately responds. _Hey, since we might ask our names, mind if we ask during the Halloween Masquerade? We make it mysterious you know ;D _Mhmkay. Then we could meet up and be so surprised! Well, once Dallas realizes it's me, he'll obviously talk to me! We share a common interest, so that's a step to might-have relationship!

The rest of the night until midnight we just chatted about our interests. He constantly asked me about my songwriting. I gave few snips and snaps of some lines, and he said I got some real talent. Flattered by the comments, I asked him about what instruments he plays. _All of them! I can play a trumpet in a trumpet even! _I laughed and smiled. Dallas knows how to charm a girl. We constantly asked for hints for what our costumes will be at the Masquerade. And the message that me sure it was Dallas was _And of course, don't look for a dirty blonde guy. Literally & Physically ;D. I'm not dirty blonde. _That caught me way off guard.

After we said our good-byes, I shut my laptop off and went to sleep.

**So I was on Tumblr, browsing Auslly stuff. I found a picture saying a spoiler alert. It was saying in "Chapters and Choices" that they kiss but decide to stay as friends.  
*****Entire world explodes* *dies* D'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';  
While I cry, and explode right now, it was short. But another longer chapter okay in 2-4 days? (New Year's is coming that's why)  
Keep being Rossome my reviewers ;D**

**7PM update; those who read my authors note, please do not be alarmed. This PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN! Why? Cause I know disney won't do this to us. **

**SO EFF YOU STUPID TUMBLR! -.-" I also hear that the real kiss is on "Campers and Complications" so hopefully tumblr lies to us. mkay? Bai :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Crew continued to bother me non-stop the whole week. Some people asked me if I liked Austin. First off, this is why the Crew became famous. Trish is loud, big, and speaks her mind. Once she joined up with them, it was a threat. She has had a million jobs, but all of her bosses who fired her got some revenge she planned. So considering I'm her ex-best friend, revenge was a rumor. We kind of made a swear back in childhood never to do anything beyond limits if we're mad at each other. Trish can't do anything to hurt me, since of her religion, never to break swears, it was getting around the rules. Continuing about the Austin craze thing, almost everyday a herd of people asked me if I liked Austin. "I don't even know him first off!" That led everybody to the "denial" stage in a relationship. Could things get any worse?

"Hey Ally," Dallas smiled. Oh my god, if I'm not chewing my hair, I'll mess up my words. "Hey Dallas what's up? Hahaha the sky is up," And there goes Ms. Ally Dawson to screw up. "Do you really like Austin?" The whole cafeteria was silent since everybody stared at me. The Crew even stopped their gossiping at the table. The foreign students turned to look at me! Was this some kind of dream spell thing? A dream where I have no pants? Trying not to zone out, I piece together my thoughts. When I opened my mouth, somebody else spoke out.

"ATTENTION!" The beach-blonde hair, who was Austin, was grabbing everybody's attention. He was at my lunch? Blowing my mind dumbfoundly, I listened to what he had to say.

"Those who are asking, I met Ally. AND to those who are wondering, I AM SINGLE! Tilly & I are not a 'thing'," quoting with his fingers, "And hopefully will never be." When Austin ends his speech, Tilly is throwing a hissy-fit. Screeching her somewhat of a sentence, she walks over to Austin's table and stands on the table. "HE'S STILL IN THE DENIAL STAGE!" Apparently her whole face is tomato-like red. Trish and Brooke is embarrassed by the hissy fit. To end almost all the drama going on, Brooke stands up, walks over to Dallas, and kisses him. People are hooting in delight, others in jealousy look painted their faces, everything was out of place. My eyes started tearing up, I took a clean sweep around the room, and to find Austin staring at me. He mouthed the words _I'm sorry. _And I ran out of the room. Even if it was Friday, this week has been the worst day ever. In just a week, the Halloween Masquerade is coming up. I don't want to go now.

* * *

The day dragged on. Tilly was taken to the nurse to calm down, and Dallas keeps eying me. As far as the senior, Austin, it felt like he disappeared completely. The final class, which is my music class, was actually pretty fun. Of course until the principal showed up to Ms. Young's class. "Clara, you have a new student in your class," Mr. Turnal said. Who walked into the door, was not who I thought it would be.

Dallas. **[1]**

My mouth felt like it fell to the ground. My heart stopped pumping faster, and my habit of chewing my hair came back. Okay, my hopes of Dallas being _Moon-Shore 2000_ was definite. "Ally, show Dallas around," Ms. Young smiled. And I walked straight up to him.

"Hi Ally, you do music?" I giggled a bit and led him to the desks piled in papers. "Yeah, but I have horrible stage fright," I managed to say without faulting my voice. "Really? I love being on stage, but not for music. Acting is better. Though, I want to play my first instrument, that's why I'm here," It hit me so hard. Dallas wasn't _Moon-Shore 2000._ _Moon-Shore 2000_ can play all of them, and loves singing and music. So this hottie doesn't have an IVU. It's some stalker in Miami than. My heart felt broken. Like somebody stabbed me in the heart, but I didn't feel physical pain. Emotional pain. "And this is where we write songs. Well I write songs. Others just find a tune to write down," He nodded on. I muttered something about IVU.

"You have an IVU?" Blushing of embarrassment, I stuttered my sentence. Though Dallas interuppted. "I used to have one awhile ago, like 3 years ago, but than it was costing me too much, so yeah. My username used to be _FootballGiantsMenning_. That was awhile go though," he said to me. I smiled and showed him the last area. The backroom. Dallas started twirling my hair on his finger. "You're really pretty Ally," I'm on the verge of freaking out. "Ally, would you want to go the masquerade ball with me?" He was inches away from me, my face more to be exact. Until somebody slams the door on us.

A redhead. **[2]**

"This isn't the bathroom!" And ran away. Jumping from being scared, the bell rang to go home. I just ran away from Dallas. Sure he's a hottie, but I'm falling for _Moon-Shore 2000_, he's being sweet. If Dallas was _Moon-Shore 2000_ than I'd say yes. Though, it broke my heart to find out he's not that user. While being deep in my thoughts I ran into somebody. And we ended up dropping all of our books

Austin.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He smiled with a goofy grin. "You did help me Ally, no need to be sorry," he said. Turning a slight shade of pink, we had one last smile, and I went home.

**[1] You guys thought it would be Austin, didn't you? I'm limiting their physical contact A LOT until the Masquerade. ;D That's how amazing I am.  
[2] If you read _Unexpected _Dez did the same exact thing. Hahaha. I like slamming doors ;D  
**

**Happy New Year's Guys :D  
1/13/12 Austin & Ally are coming back. YAY! :D (: **


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday and Sunday flew by quickly. Dad and I went to Orlando for the weekend. It was best for us since we've been cooped up too much in our home. Jamie lives there, who is my cousin, and we've been close for awhile. She already knows about the whole IVU thing. We're close, but not really. She's basically like the Crew, but nicer. You could say Jamie doesn't like me. Forced cousins, but close. It's confusing. Thing is, she's giving me advice on how to be prettier. Perfection. Note my sarcasm.

"Well, you need a total new look with your hair! Your style of clothing is kind of out of date," clicking her heels she kept _tissing _ her tongue. Aggrivated, I was going to blow up. Of course, I wouldn't mind to get some guys to notice me. Sure I am just a "potato" in my year, but I want to change that. "I have an idea! We should die the tips of your hair!" And that got me interested. Basically my dad let's Jamie do anything to me as long as it is legal. She's a good influence. "Sure," and we started setting up to dye my hair.

* * *

Monday rolled around the corner after my trip to Orlando. I was very excited, a new look, and maybe Trish will leave the Crew. My hopes were way too high though. Breathing in and out, I walked in. People were staring at me. I straightened my hair, the tips of my hair were light, like dirty blonde color. Some dark indigo skinny jeans, with a floral white shirt. The flowers were multi-colored. And to top off the outfit, some black ballet flats with a bow on the end. It felt cute, but casual. Jamie & I went shopping yesterday, and she's rich, we kind of had a "no limit money spending shopping spree." It made me feel more comfortable. And during the week, we bought my masquerade dress & mask. It was based off the movie _Black Swan_ and the dress was beautiful. It was very feathery, and pretty. Besides the point, people were staring. And in that group, I thought of a song that I've always liked.

_All this talking to you_  
_I don't know what I'm to do_  
I don't know where you stand  
_What's inside of your head_

_All this thinkin' of you_  
_Is that what you're doin too?_  
**_You're always on my mind_**  
**_I talk about you all of the time [1]_**

_[Chorus:]_  
_Don't waste another day_  
_Don't waste another minute_  
_I can't wait to see your face_  
_Just to show you how much I'm in it_

_So open up your heart_  
_Help me understand_  
_Please tell me who you are_  
_So I can show you who I am_  
_You're just standing by_  
_You're just wasting time_  
_Why don't you just tell me the truth_  
_About me and you_

_And as the time goes by_  
_I hope you realize_  
_If you ask me to,_  
_I just might be with you_

_[Chorus:]_  
_So don't waste another day_  
_Don't waste another minute_  
_I can't wait to see your face_  
_Just to show you how much I'm in it_

_Open up your heart_  
_Help me understand_  
_Please tell me who you are_  
_So I can show you who I am_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Stop standing there_  
_Standing there_  
_And stop acting like you don't care_  
_And stop being scared, being scared_  
_Stop acting like you don't care_

_[Chorus:]_  
_So don't waste another day_  
_Don't waste another minute_  
_I can't wait to see your face_  
_Just to show you how much I'm in it_

_Open up your heart_  
_Help me understand_  
_Please tell me who you are_  
_So I can show you who I am_

_So don't waste another day_  
_Don't waste another minute_  
_I can't wait to see your face_  
_Just to show you how much I'm in it_

_Open up your heart_  
_Help me understand_  
_Please tell me who you are_  
_So I can show you who I am_

_Who I am_  
_Who I am_  
_Who I am **[2] **_

This _Moon-Shore 2000_ guy could be staring at me, my new crush. While people gawked, it was like the attention was only on me. Some seniors paused to see me walk. To ruin my glory, the Crew came around the corner with leopard leggings and a FREE HUGS shirt. And their heels started clicking and clacking on the tiled floor. It was more of a competition to see who gets the attention. Of course, Trish was the queen bee. She had to break the attention. "Wow Ally. Looks like you're getting slutty for Dallas. Isn't he a good boy?" She knows better than to insult me. But Trish changed. I for now will always be her enemy. "Am I not allowed to wear what I want? Since who made you queen?" That remark gets to her. Brooke and Tilly break in. "Who made you the hog of attention?" Tilly sneers. This can get ugly quickly. Something nags me at the back of my mind.

_I don't think you're a dork. _

The note's letter still repeats in my head. I could walk away easily and avoid them or I give them the best comeback in history so they can shut up for good. Neither will work, but the comeback one is the only thing that could help me. "Why isn't anybody hugging you?" And the crowd goes wild. Some are stifling a laugh. Others just are like praising me of my smartness. That's what happens when your in honors classes. The Crew gets kind of mad, and sashays off to somewhere. People stare at me like I just won. People begin to walk to their classes. I'm left alone and than I accidently dropped my bracelet. Bending down, somebody taps me on the shoulder. Again, turning around everything is empty. No people are walking. Though, a note is left on the ground.

_Wow. You proved those allgators right. _

The thing was, being a grammar freak, there was no 'i' in the word "alligator." Just like my IVU username.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Greatest-cliff hanger-ever! :3 review? mwahaha ;D**

**[1] True Austin & Ally watchers would know where this come froms. _Not A Love Song _has somewhat of the same words.**

**You're always on my mind  
I talk about you all of the time**

**but on Ross Lynch's Version it's, _I think about you all the time  
_****nifty right? ^o^ #truefanslashstalker**

**[2] Avril Lavigne - Stop Standing There**


	6. Chapter 6 - Part 1

**Well cliffhangers are horrible! Though, edge story deep. ^o^ Here we go Rossome fans :D Mhm, by chapter eight, nine or ten, the Halloween Masquerade will come! Estimating 13 chapters for this story? I don't know, but it's a guess.**

I had a restless night. The note just kept on repeating. _Wow. You proved those allgators right. _The craze that this filled. So many thoughts clouded my night. I closed my eyes to think who it could be... Dallas knows I have an IVU. Did I mention my username? Suspect number one. Trish? Well, she can't run that fast, and she doesn't know about IVU... Well, since being a loner, nobody knows me. Dallas could lie to me about not knowing how to play an instrument. Jocks are looked down if they know how to play music. So he could be... The morning came as a pain. My haired curled off, it could never be straight for too long. Today just felt like it wasn't my day. Too much drama going on. Trish and I are going to be even worse enemies than before. And personally, I wanted to take a week break from school. Though I had to go on. For the Halloween Masquerade.

**Sorry it's so short! I lost my password, and I've been having drama. Part 2 coming soon. ^o^  
Keep on being Rossome my summers ;* -PARALIFES**


	7. Chapter 6 - Part 2

This week was getting to me. Wednesday was just not my mood. I've ignored IVU for awhile, and apparently _Moon-Shore 2000 _wasn't even on these days. The great cherry on my horrible sundae. A lot more people have been talking to me. The Halloween Masquerade was coming up and it was driving me insane. The Crew has been avoiding me since, and just more rumors are appearing. It kind of saddened me. Everything was going wrong. And as for my parents, it seemed like I just disappointed them. That I just died in the minute that passed and ignored it. Who would want me? A loner, no friends, and no life. Music class came again and me and Dallas were sitting down playing the piano.

"So, can you sing a song for me?" I blushed when Dallas asked. "Um.. well promise you won't look?" He gave a goofy smile and nodded. And I just begin to think of stuff up.

_[Verse 1:]_  
_Couldn't help it when we met,_  
_I was playing hard to get._  
_But one look and that was it._  
_Now it doesn't matter._  
_Drinking wine on the cement,_  
_Outside 7-11._  
_Fell in love on accident,_  
_Now it doesn't matter._

_[Hook:]_  
_You got to me,_  
_You saw through me,_  
_You're in for it now._

Once I got to the hook, Dallas starting joining in with my song. I couldn't believe it. He actually started singing. He then started playing the piano along with me. A 4 piece song. I was playing the melody, while he played the harmony. Our voices had a nice collision. Nothing went wrong when we sang along. The chorus was down into his head, but the verses, he sang along with them. It was nice. Well his voice was to die for. He's a jock, they don't do much but mess around. Dallas was proving my judgement right now. He was cute.

_[Chorus:]_  
_You're all I wanna do._  
_I only wanna dance with you._  
_Whatever I got to do._  
_I want you to myself tonight,_  
_All right._  
_I only wanna dance with you._

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Used to being on the road,_  
_Crazy nights and playing shows._  
_Used to dancing all alone,_  
_Now it doesn't matter._  
_Since you got a hold of me,_  
_I'm talking about you in my sleep._  
_What the hell did you do to me?_  
_Oh, it doesn't matter._

_[Hook:]_  
_I fell for you, yeah_  
_Boy you're so screwed, so_  
_You're in for it now._

_[Chorus:]_  
_You're all I wanna do._  
_I only wanna dance with you._  
_Whatever I got to do._  
_I want you to myself tonight,_  
_All right._  
_I only wanna dance with you._

_Just wanna dance with you._  
_Just wanna dance with you._  
_Just wanna dance with you._  
_Uh, uh, oh-oh._

_Just wanna dance with you._  
_Just wanna dance with you._  
_Just wanna dance with you._  
_Uh, uh, oh-oh._

_[Chorus:]_  
_You're all I wanna do._  
_I only wanna dance with you (only wanna dance with you.)_  
_Whatever I got to do._  
_I want you to myself tonight (tonight),_  
_All right (all right)._  
_I only wanna dance with you._

_Just wanna dance with you._  
_Just wanna dance with you._  
_Just wanna dance with you._  
_Uh, uh, oh-oh._

_Just wanna dance with you._  
_Just wanna dance with you._  
_Just wanna dance with you._

_I only wanna dance with you._

We ended the song together, and we started gazing into our eyes. Dallas had the calmest brown eyes I have ever seen. Calm, charming, cute. Nothing could be better. He was definitely leaning in. I closed my eyes waiting for him to place his lips on mine. He whispered something to me. "Ally, I lied, I can play a bunch of instruments," and he placed his soft lips on mine. Fireworks exploded, and I swear it felt right. Everything in that moment could never had been better.

_Tick tock, tick tock goes the clock._

Somebody whispered those words. And the door slammed. "DALLAS!" Brooke screamed. We broke apart quickly and I felt guilt all over me. "Good job! That bitch got duped by a jock!" Brooke walks over to me. "Listen princess, Dallas was messing with you. Now go cry a little bit!" She cackled and left with Dallas holding her hand.

A redhead came and asked if I was alright. I couldn't respond, something inside of me was dying. My trust. "Here, take this," and handed me a box. A note was attached to it. _"I'm not gone, don't worry." _And inside was a bracelet with one charm. A moon.

**Well, my annoying science teacher g****ave us a project. D: And for extra credit, it has to be done before the 21st. It's about biomes and stuff. I got temperate grassland. Zebras and stuff. ^.^ Yeah, so going to be busy filling out my homework and stuff from her. ****Besides that, I've been doing good with my homework. Grades have been in honor roll, trying to get straight A's. 2 B's. One in science ._. and in Language. That's because of my brain and stuff. D:**


	8. Chapter 7

**I have a big plot-twist I'm thinking of! The thing is, whoever guesses something near the plot twist will get to see preview of upcoming chapters of 2 stories they want! **Sorry I haven't been on, school is ending soon. So do not worry!"**

I didn't see the face of the red-head since everything was blurry. The note kept me with hopes. As soon as I got up, my phone vibrated.

"NOTIFICATION: IVU"

I began to walk home. On my walk Trish was there, walking her miniature dachshund, Pixie. Great, we gonna run into each other. But I was glad that Brooke or Cassidy wasn't there. I sniffled a bit. The memories me and Trish had were priceless.

She saw me while I kept on walking, Trish stopped, Pixie ended up getting choked from her collar. The little pup stared at me also. "Look Dorkson, go on and walk to you're foster home, it's like block down," she snapped. I just smiled to prove her that I was indestructible with her insults. She softened. But the look disappeared. "Ally, leave me alone," that's all she said after my smile. "What did I do to you?" I asked. I glared at Trish because honestly, I have no idea why she hates me. "You know what you did, sweetie. Don't play stupid with me." she retorted. I shook my head and said, "I'm not. Trish, you have changed." With that I left.

I then checked my phone, the app had like exploded with messages from _RockiBlue11_ I looked through all of them ranting about this girl from her school and how much she hates them. Yet, when I ask for help, she never does help.

I began to hum a song. It was a favorite I have learned on piano. It was by Bruno Mars. Count On Me. There was nobody there for me. Though, the tune was very catchy and sweet.

_[Verse 1:]_  
_Oh uh-huh_  
_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_  
_I'll sail the world to find you_  
_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_  
_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
_You'll be there_  
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_  
_And you just can't fall asleep_  
_I'll sing a song beside you_  
_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_  
_Every day I will remind you_

_Oooh_  
_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
_You'll be there_  
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_  
_You know..._

_[Chorus:]_  
_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
_You'll be there_  
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
_Ooooooh, oooohhh_

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

I started to tear up because Trish left me. She began a whole new life without me and it felt so different without people. But I was ready, to face the challenge of meeting Moon-Shore.

**Okay, I haven't updated in a while since I'm busy with school. Do not worry! I HAVE RETURNED! Oh & I met R5 on April 28th (Freehold, NJ concert) and I screamed out when it was silent "IS ROSS DATING LAURA?" and Ratliff responded "Is Ross going with Laura" with a smile on his face. Ross was laughing or smiling or blushing. **CHECK OUT RAURAR5 ON INSTAGRAM**I got high-fives from all of R5 (including Ryland) but Riker ): and also got signatures ;D**


End file.
